


Hawaiian Holidays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodging the press and their inappropriate questions can get old. Can Harry finally get the holiday rest he needs in a tropical paradise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written as part of the 2014 Secret Snarry Swap for Rycolfan.  
>  Her prompt: Seeking to escape the constant press attention at home, Harry decides to go somewhere warmer and friendlier for the holidays. He is surprised (and rather pleased, maybe even hopeful) to find Snape already there.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to the Snarry Swap mods for their _unending_ patience, to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading, and to Rycolfan, whose stories always put a smile on my face. Happy Snarry Holidays, bb!

~

Hawaiian Holidays

~

“This is ridiculous!” Harry slammed the door, panting. “We need to do something about the bloody press!” 

Hermione looked up from her book. “Are they camped outside again?” 

“Yes,” growled Harry, leaning on the door and resting his head back against it. “I can’t even take Teddy to the bloody park without people following me wanting sodding interviews.” 

Hermione sighed. “So where’s Teddy now?” 

Harry pushed away from the door and crossed the room, collapsing onto the sofa. “I had to cut our outing short, so I took him back to Andromeda’s. He was disappointed, but what could I do? It’s not exactly healthy for him to be surrounded by press shouting inappropriate and intimate questions.” 

“No, it’s not,” agreed Hermione. “You’re right.” 

“Right about what?” asked Ron, walking in. “And does anyone know why there’s a bloke with a camera hovering outside my bedroom window on a broom?”

Harry sat bolt upright. “There’s not.” He groaned. “Is there?” 

Ron laughed. “No, mate, I was just joking.”

Harry rolled his eyes and collapsed again. “I wouldn’t put it past them, honestly. This is insane! Don’t they have real news to report on?” 

“Apparently not.” Hermione closed her book. “Maybe you should give an interview.” 

“What, another one?” Harry asked. “I just gave one to Luna last month.” 

“Sadly, that doesn’t count,” said Hermione. “All she asked you about was your opinion on various imaginary creatures and what your favourite colour of aura is. I suspect the mainstream press have different questions.” 

“Like why three young wizards in their twenties are still living together in the same flat, and who’s the dominant in the relationship?” 

Ron’s and Hermione’s eyes went wide. 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, that was one of the lovely things I had shouted at me today. By the way, the consensus seems to be that it’s you, Hermione. Then, someone had the audacity to ask if I let you use a strap-on on me and if Ron likes to watch.” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Which reporter asked that?” she snapped, her wand sliding into her hand from its holster. 

Ron laid a hand on Hermione’s arm. “Going out there and hexing them won’t convince them that we’re just a couple who are platonic house mates with Harry and not a threesome,” he said quietly. “Plus, everyone knows _I’m_ the one who likes it when you use the strap-on.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

“I didn’t,” said Harry, clapping his hands over his ears. “And I didn’t need to!” 

Hermione didn’t even crack a smile. “This isn’t a joke, Ron. And convincing them that our relationship with Harry is strictly platonic isn’t what I was planning,” she said through gritted teeth. “I was going to hex them until it sinks into their tiny minds that I’m a scary witch and they shouldn’t mess with me.” 

Ron coughed. “I suspect they already know that. It was only last month you hexed Skeeter into a lizard when she asked you who was a better kisser, me or Harry, remember?” 

“I recall,” said Hermione. “Shame they had to find a reversal spell so quickly at St Mungo’s.” She huffed. “And evidently the rest of the press do not remember that incident.” She twirled her wand. “They may need a refresher course.” 

“It won’t do any good,” sighed Harry. “There’s only one answer to this.” 

“What’s that?” asked Ron. 

“I should go away for the holidays, let things cool down.” 

“What? No!” Hermione re-holstered her wand and sat down beside Harry on the sofa. “You can’t let them drive you away from your own home at Christmas.” 

“What kind of holiday is going to be for you two with reporters hounding you every day? And what about Teddy? I want him to have fond memories of Christmas, not recollections of having to dodge inappropriate reporters.” Harry sighed. “This will be the best thing for all concerned. Plus, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I’ve never been anywhere. A tropical Christmas could be fun.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to convince us or yourself?”

_Both._ Harry mustered a smile. “Does it matter? Now, are you going to help me pick a place to go or not?” 

“What, you think I’m going to let _you_ choose where to visit?” She shook her head. “Please. Without me you’d end up in a war zone or a hurricane or something.” Standing up, she started towards the room they’d set aside as a library. “Now, I’m sure I saw some travel books in here somewhere--”

Harry and Ron exchanged a speaking look and Harry coughed, hiding a grin. _Yeah, the press is right about one thing. Hermione’s definitely the dominant in this house._

~

Severus had just enough warning to put up a Shield Charm before the Howler burst open and started screaming obscenities. Minerva, who happened to be in his office when it arrived, raised an eyebrow. “Is that a frequent occurrence?” 

“It happens every day, Sundays included.” Severus barely looked at the Howler; he just let it shout itself to pieces and explode soundlessly against the barrier before dissolving the shield with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“Who are they generally from?” Minerva asked. 

“Various people.” Severus sighed. “Most are from those who feel I got off too easily for my crimes and should have been incarcerated for life in Azkaban, and others are from people who wish to ‘take care of me’ and who are now disgruntled that I haven’t responded positively to their propositions and other improper suggestions.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I doubt you came down here to inquire about my correspondence or reputation woes. How may I assist you, Headmistress?”

Minerva pursed her lips. “Actually, your correspondences do have something to do with the reason I came to see you today, Severus. You may have to start receiving them elsewhere. Do you realise that you haven’t taken a holiday since returning to Hogwarts as Potions professor?” 

“A holiday.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “No headmaster has ever been concerned about my taking a holiday in the past.” 

“It’s part of the board’s new recommendations,” she said. “They feel professors would be happier, and thus teach better, if they spent more time away from the school when the students aren’t here.”

“Happier?” Severus snorted. “Another thing no one has been especially concerned about in all my years here.” 

“We’re trying to make things better, Severus.” Minerva tried to pat his arm but he moved out of reach. She sighed. “Anyway, the board has decided to close down the school completely over the holidays, so you’ll need to find somewhere else to stay.”

Severus blinked. “But I was planning on staying here over the holidays. Spinner’s End is not yet habitable.” 

“I know.” Minerva spread her hands. “It’s out of my hands, however. It’s a mandate, and they’re not allowing any exceptions. I suggest you look at it as a good opportunity to take a break. Perhaps go somewhere you’ve never been.” She smiled. “You’ve never been to the beach, have you?” 

Severus huffed. “Do I look as though I’m the sort who suns himself on a tropical beach during the winter months?” 

Minerva reached for him again, this time managing to clasp his arm. “We all have to change, Severus. Perhaps it’s time you learn to relax.” 

Severus snorted softly, but allowed the contact. “It hardly seems as though I have a choice.” 

“Would a holiday be so bad?” Minerva asked. “I daresay you could do worse than to go somewhere and enjoy yourself. You could even have a holiday fling, if you were so inclined.” 

Severus stared at her. “What are you suggesting?”

Minerva hummed. “Well, if you have to ask, then it’s definitely been too long.” The twinkle in her eyes reminded Severus uncomfortably of Albus. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll make all the arrangements. Call it my Christmas gift to you.” 

“I couldn’t possibly--”

“I won’t take no for an answer.” Minerva started towards the door. “Don’t you worry, Severus. I’ll handle everything.” 

Staring after her, Severus sighed. Somehow, the thought of her making his arrangements wasn’t that reassuring. 

~

Harry found it surprisingly easy to plan the trip, since Hermione did most of the actual work. After a lot of research, she picked his destination and made his reservations. And when _she_ found out about the trip, Ginny took him on a discreet shopping trip for clothes to wear in the tropics. 

While Mrs Weasley initially protested Harry’s absence at Christmas, even she stopped as soon as Harry showed her the brochure. “Oh my,” she said, exchanging a speculative look with Arthur. “I wonder what it’s like there in January?” 

“I may be a bit envious, mate,” said Ron when he saw the pictures. “I’ve never been to Hawaii.” 

Harry smiled. Truth be told, he was rather looking forward to it as well. He’d been dreading Teddy’s reaction the most, but in the end Teddy was fine, making sure to tell Harry exactly what kind of present he wanted when he returned. Harry suspected he’d be bringing back a lot of gifts. 

The day of his trip dawned bright. Not wanting some mad press scramble, he’d asked Arthur to exert some Ministry clout and they’d established a temporary connection from the Burrow to the Ministry’s Floos. From there he was scheduled to take a Portkey to Hawaii.

“Everything you need should be in this bag,” Hermione said, handing him a shoulder bag. As he settled it on his shoulder she leaned in, adjusting his collar. “I put an undetectable Extension Charm on it, too,” she whispered. “I couldn’t anticipate everything you’d require, but I think most of it is covered.” 

Harry grinned, hugging her. “I can buy anything that’s not in here.” 

“Exactly.” Drawing back, she sighed. “Try to have a good time.” 

“He’ll have a brilliant time,” said Ron, moving in for his own hug. “After all, it’s hard to pick up hot blokes when saddled with your two best friends.” 

Harry could feel himself blushing, his eyes darting to Hermione. “I don’t think--” 

“He’s right,” she interrupted. “You need to have some fun. Don’t do anything too dangerous, but--” Licking her lips, she checked to make sure no one else was in earshot “--you need to get laid, Harry.” She smirked. “Which is why I included some Muggle condoms in the bag in case anyone catches your eye.”

Harry widened his eyes. “Hermione!” 

“What?” She coughed. “It’s important to take precautions. Muggle diseases can affect wizards, you know!” 

“It doesn’t matter because I’m not doing...that!” Harry hissed. He looked away from her all-too-perceptive eyes. There _was_ someone he was interested in, but he was far out of reach. 

“Doing what?” Ginny, eyes narrowed, approached. “And with the way you three are always giggling together, no wonder there are rumours about you.” 

Harry cleared his throat and stepped back from Hermione. “And on that note, I’m off.” Raising his voice, he waved at the gathered Weasleys. “Happy Christmas, everyone. I’ll see you in January.” 

Stepping into the Floo, he emerged in the Ministry’s Atrium to be met by Arthur. “This way, Harry,” he said. “The Office of International Portkeys is this way.” 

Ten minutes later Harry was holding a chipped dish, and the Portkey attendant, a short, squat woman, was babbling instructions. “...try not to lose the Portkey since it is timed to return you here in precisely fourteen days. If you do lose it, notify us immediately. Also, if any Muggles see you use it let us know so that we can dispatch the Obliviators to--” 

“Just use common sense, Harry,” Arthur interrupted. He shot an irritated look at the woman. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Pulling Harry into a hug, he murmured, “And have fun, my boy.” 

“I will, sir.” Harry smiled at him. “And thanks.” 

When he felt the Portkey start to activate, Harry exhaled, closing his eyes against the nauseating sensation. Unlike the one they had used to attend the Quidditch World Cup so many years before, this one was programmed just for him, and there was no need for him to let go early, as it would land him directly at his destination. 

In a surprisingly short time he stopped moving and, opening his eyes, he found himself in an indoor/outdoor lobby decorated with palm trees and tropical flowers. A fragrant breeze wafted towards him. 

“Are you Mr Porter, by any chance?” an attendant asked, walking towards him.

It took Harry a moment to recall that was his alias. “Yes, that’s me,” he said, tucking the Portkey into his pocket.

“Excellent.” She smiled. “Come with me, sir. Your check-in has been expedited by the person who made your arrangements. I’ll show you to your room.” 

Marvelling once again at Hermione’s efficiency, Harry followed the attendant, and, when she ushered him into a beautifully appointed room with an ocean view and a balcony, his eyes widened. “Wow.” 

“We do hope your stay here is a pleasant one,” the attendant said before letting herself out discreetly. 

Shaking his head, Harry approached the window. “You really outdid yourself this time, Hermione,” he whispered. “This may actually turn out to be fun.” 

~

_This is going to be a nightmare,_ thought Severus as he landed in the lobby of the hotel where Minerva had booked his reservation. _Hawaii, indeed._

He had fought as long as possible, but once Minerva got an idea in her head there was no dissuading her, and finally Severus had ended up agreeing to all her arrangements. Now that he was there, however, he wondered if he should have fought harder.

_Ridiculous,_ he thought as he surveyed the indoor/outdoor lobby. Almost despite himself he inhaled deeply, scenting hibiscus, jasmine and several unidentifiable substances. He hummed. _Although perhaps this won’t be a complete waste. I may be able to find some tropical plants with which to experiment._

“Checking in, sir?” 

Severus spun in time to see an attendant. “Yes.” 

“Name?” The attendant held up a clipboard, his quill poised over some parchment. 

“Severus Snape.” 

“Ah, yes.” The attendant scratched something onto the parchment. “Do follow me, sir. You’re in the executive tower.” 

The executive tower turned out to be the premier area of the hotel. Once there, the attendant gestured Severus toward a door. “The wards are keyed to your magical signature.” 

Inclining his head, Severus let himself into his room, raising an eyebrow as he inspected the place. _Well,_ he thought, moving towards the glass doors that opened onto a balcony. _I could get accustomed to this._

He had a direct view of the ocean, and, despite feeling rather exhausted and worn from the trip, Severus decided right then to do some exploring. _Perhaps I can pick up some samples. There’s bound to be some unusual flora here._

Leaving his luggage on the bed, Severus shrugged off his heavy robes and, slipping on some lightweight ones, headed out. He wandered down towards the beach, sighing as he walked alongside the ocean, which looked nothing like the violent waters off Azkaban. 

Shivering and pushing away the unwanted memories, Severus made his way inland, through brush. He had moved beyond the confines of the hotel complex into what looked like some sort of tropical forest, and as he pushed his way through light undergrowth, taking random samples as he went, he relaxed. 

Until he emerged into a clearing and came face to face with a snake hanging from a tree branch. 

Severus froze, his breath catching in his throat. 

The snake hissed as if startled, its body coiling up in what looked like a prelude to a strike. It looked nothing like Nagini; it was nowhere near as large, for one thing, but Severus was trembling nonetheless, the scar in his neck starting to throb. 

He started to edge backward, but the snake hissed again, seemingly in warning. Severus once again froze, his mind in turmoil. 

“Ssssreth ssshakath sssheshtash,” said a familiar voice from behind him. 

The snake seemed to sway, as if hesitating. It hissed something.

“Ssssrasheh ssssessish sssakash.” 

Severus’ eyes widened as the snake slowly backed up and slid away up the tree branch. He closed his eyes and exhaled. 

“Hey, are you okay-- Oh my God! Snape?” 

Subconsciously, Severus had known who it was from the moment he’d opened his mouth, yet turning and seeing Potter there was still a shock. “What in Salazar’s name are you doing here, Potter?” he asked. 

Potter looked him over as if concerned. “I’m on holiday,” he finally said. “You?” 

Severus sighed. “The same.” He glanced back over his shoulder to ensure the snake was really gone. “But I don’t understand. How is it you’re on holiday here?” 

Potter shrugged. “Hermione planned it, actually.” He smiled faintly. “Good thing I _was_ here, though. That snake wasn’t about to back off. She seemed to think you were encroaching on her territory.” 

“I was collecting samples.” Severus coughed. “If I was intruding it wasn’t deliberate--” 

“I figured, and I did tell her that.” Potter gestured. “We should still probably go, though. She may decide to come back.”

“Indeed.” Severus hurried away from the clearing, Potter close behind. As they emerged by the ocean once more, he relaxed a bit. “Thank you, by the way,” he said. 

“No problem.” Potter smiled. “I owe you a bunch of rescues anyway, especially given how many times you’ve rescued me over the years.” 

Severus hummed. “That’s kind of you to say, Potter. So, Christmas in Hawaii, hm?” Although they didn’t encounter each other often, their relationship had improved since the war, especially after several heart-to-heart talks. It had taken months, but Severus discovered Potter had grown into a generous, principled young man. Had he been anyone else, Severus might have entertained more carnal thoughts. 

A horrifying thought occurred to him. “Wait. You’re not on your honeymoon, are you?” 

Potter barked a laugh. “Bloody hell, no!” He shook his head. “Plus, you’d know if I got married. I would probably have invited you.” 

“Not if you eloped.” 

Potter grinned. “No danger of that, I’m afraid. Anyway, I’m surprised to find _you_ here. What are the chances, right?” His smile dimmed. “You don’t usually spend your Christmas breaks in the tropics, do you? We’ve never really discussed your travels.” He hesitated. “Are _you_ here with anyone?” 

“Absolutely not. I don’t go on holiday with people. No, this was the board of governors’ idea.” Severus snorted. “Well, the holiday was; Minerva is the one who suggested this specific place.” 

Potter nodded. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Although it feels weird being here for Christmas.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “It should be cold, you know?”

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Although I can’t say I miss slogging through wet snow.”

“No, I suppose not.” 

Severus hummed. “I’m rather surprised the Weasleys let you do this, actually. I can’t imagine Molly would approve of you not being there at Christmas. Not to mention Miss Weasley.” 

Potter’s expression shuttered. “They’re better off without me. No one needs the press hounding them during the holidays. Is this your hotel?” 

_Ah yes, that’s right._ Severus recalled he intense media scrutiny to which Potter was constantly exposed. Suddenly the trip made sense. He nodded. “Yes, this is my hotel.” 

“Mine, too.” Potter bit his lip. “Look, since we’re fr-- British tourists celebrating the holidays far away from home, maybe we can...socialise while we’re here?”

Severus narrowed his eyes. Had Potter been about to say friends? Was that what they were? “Meaning?” 

“Maybe we can do some of the tours Hermione arranged for me together? And, since we need to eat, we can do that together, too? Exploring a place like this without company could get lonely.” 

Severus pondered that for a moment. “That would be acceptable. I’d hoped to collect some samples of the more interesting flora during this trip, but since there are snakes--” 

Potter hummed. “You want me to go with you on your excursions, too?” He shrugged. “Sure.” 

“Excellent.” 

They were at the lifts and Potter pushed the button, calling it. “Which floor?” he asked when they stepped inside. 

“Twelve.” 

“Me, too!” Potter grinned. “This is clearly serendipity.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. _Or Minerva’s meddling. Although I’m not sure how she could have managed that._ “So it would seem.” 

Potter’s room turned out to be directly across from Severus’. “This will make it convenient,” he said as he let himself into his room. “So, what time would you like to get dinner?” 

“Early,” said Severus. “The trip was long and I’m rather tired.” 

“Yeah.” Potter nodded. “Sounds good. How about six?” 

“Very well.” Severus hesitated. “Shall we meet in the lobby at a quarter of?” 

“Brilliant.” Potter offered his hand. “I’m really glad I ran into you, Snape. It’s always good to find someone you know when you’re away from home, don’t you think?” 

Severus tried hard to ignore the spark of awareness that ran up his arm as he shook Potter’s hand. “Indeed.” 

~

“I cannot jump Severus Snape’s bones tonight,” Harry reminded himself as he got ready for dinner. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. “Much as I may want to.” 

“Oh, you’re on holiday, dearie,” replied the mirror. “I see a lot of action in these rooms, trust me.” And somehow, without benefit of a face, the mirror managed to give the impression of winking. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Any more from you and I’m covering you up,” he said. 

The mirror huffed. “I was only trying to help you get some action.” 

Shaking his head, Harry turned away. _Well, I hope I see some tonight,_ he thought, exiting his room. 

Snape was already waiting, even though Harry was five minutes early. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” Harry said, walking up to him. 

“Not too long.” Snape had changed out of his lightweight robes that he’d been wearing that afternoon and into Muggle clothes, and he looked great. “Do you know where or what you’d like to eat?” 

Harry grinned. “I was thinking maybe we could sample some local food.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Just how adventurous an eater are you, Potter?”

Harry bit his lip. Snape wasn’t flirting. He couldn’t be. “Very, actually.” He smiled. “Why?” 

“Then I have just the place. Minerva recommended it.” Snape gently placed his hand in the centre of Harry’s back, steering him toward the exit. “Shall we?” 

“Raw fish?” Harry said when Snape gestured to a sushi restaurant. “You want me to eat raw fish?” 

“It’s not all raw fish and it tastes better than a lot of other things people put in their mouths,” murmured Snape, tone bland. When Harry blinked at him, he smirked. “What’s wrong? Lost your Gryffindor courage?” 

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Bastard. Fine, lead on.” 

Snape was right, sushi was delicious, and Harry took to eating with chopsticks with ease. He relaxed as they ate, and, over tempura roll, unagi, and saki, he told Severus about the media hounding he’d been enduring, even going as far as to confess Hermione’s advice about having a holiday fling. “I think that’s why she scheduled so many things for me, to do here,” he said, showing the itinerary she had made up for him. 

“Indeed.” Snape seemed taken aback when he scanned the parchment. “This looks like a...busy schedule. Although these activities would afford you an opportunity to meet any number of available young women.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “And why’s that?” 

“Because I’m gay.” Harry blinked as Snape dropped the sushi he’d been holding in his chopsticks. A horrible thought occurred. “Is that...a problem?” he asked quietly.

Snape scoffed, retrieving his sushi and popping it into his mouth. “Don’t be ridiculous. That would be rather hypocritical of me.” 

Slowly, Harry grinned. “You mean _you_ \--?”

Snape inclined his head. “Indeed.” Swallowing his morsel, he asked, “Now, are you going to eat that salmon sashimi?” 

By the end of the meal, Harry was stuffed and still trying to shove one last piece of eel in his mouth. “Mm,” he moaned. “Damn. Why have I never had this before?” He looked up to see Snape watching him, an indecipherable look on his face. “What? Did I spill something?” 

“No.” Snape gestured for the bill, and when Harry tried to give him money for his share, he waved him away. “It was my pleasure,” he said, offering Harry a hand up. 

_Was it?_ thought Harry as they exited the restaurant. _Shame it can’t be our pleasure._

By mutual consent they walked along the beach until they encountered a small, local bar and they pulled up a couple of stools and drank fruity drinks that packed a punch until, seemingly regretfully, the bartender ejected them. 

At that point Harry was three sheets to the wind and it seemed only natural to cling tightly to Snape as they made their way back to their hotel. 

The hotel lobby was practically empty, with only the night staff around, and Harry couldn’t help but notice the knowing looks they were getting as they approached the lifts. _I wish,_ he thought as they walked. _Although...why not?_

Stumbling into the lift, Harry spun in time to see one of the janitors give him the thumbs up sign. He laughed out loud, leaning against the back of the lift. His head hit the wall a bit hard. “Ow.” 

“What is it?” Snape spun Harry to face him, eyeing Harry up and down as if looking for injury. “Are you hurt?” 

“No.” His head was spinning but he felt great. Looping his arms around Snape’s neck, Harry gazed deeply into his eyes, smiling when he saw a flare of interest there. “It’s just...everyone thinks we’re heading upstairs to shag.” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “What makes you say that?” 

“Oh, you know.” Harry leaned in. “The looks we’re getting. The desk person winked at us as we passed her and the janitor just gave me a thumbs up.” Pressing his nose to Severus’ neck, Harry inhaled. “Apparently, they all approve.” He hummed. “I know I do.” 

“You’re drunk,” said Snape just as the lift opened onto their floor. “Or you wouldn’t be saying such things.” 

Harry wavered on his feet as Snape tried to move out of reach. “No.” Stubbornly, he clung to Snape’s neck. “Hermione says alcohol doesn’t make people do anything they don’t already want to do.” 

Snape huffed. “Ms Granger also told you to have a holiday fling.” 

“Yeah.” Harry giggled. “She did.” Pressing close to Snape, he murmured, “And see? I’m following her advice.” 

“Then you shall have to do it without me,” said Snape, frowning at him. 

“What? But why?” Harry whinged. “You want to, don’t you?” Later, he would look back on what he did next with mortification, but just then it felt natural to reach down and grope Snape through his trousers. Harry licked his lips when he felt the sizeable erection. “I knew it!” Looking up at Snape from under his lashes, he said, “You want me, too.” 

Snape started dragging Harry down the hall and away from the lifts. “I’m not made of stone,” he snapped. “A beautiful young man makes an offer, who wouldn’t be...aroused?” 

“Then why are we talking and not snogging?” Harry asked. Aiming for Snape’s mouth, he missed, instead his lips landed on Snape’s cheek. 

“Because you are drunk,” Snape said. “And because, if you were in your right mind, you’d never want to do this. Also, for your information, I don’t do _flings._ Now, here we are. Open the door.” 

Harry reached for the doorknob, feeling the tingle of the wards as they accepted him. But when he tried to pull Snape with him, Snape stepped back, gently pushing him inside his own room. Alone. 

“Goodnight, Potter.” 

Harry gaped after him, and as Snape’s door closed behind him, Harry swayed, stumbling into his room. Groaning, he sank to the floor. “I’m coming to get you, Snape,” he whispered, and, as his eyes closed, he sighed, “See if I don’t.” 

~

Severus woke early, disoriented. The light was different in the tropics; even the nights seemed brighter, somehow. Rolling over, he peered at the bedside alarm and groaned. It was late. And even with the Hangover Potion he’d taken before going to bed the night before, he was feeling rough. _Those fruity monstrosities pack a punch,_ he thought before slipping out of bed to go to the loo. 

He spared a thought for Potter as he showered, smirking evilly as he pondered the condition he’d be in. _Too bad I had to turn him down last night._

Severus’ cock throbbed when he recalled the way Potter had offered himself up on a plate. Groaning, he leaned on the tile wall and stroked himself, closing his eyes to better recall the way Potter had looked, his full lips red with juice from the fruity drinks. _He’d have sucked my cock if I’d let him._

Just the thought of Potter on his knees, that mouth wrapped around Severus, sucking him, made Severus’ balls tighten up. 

_And he’s fearless. He’d let me fuck his mouth as hard as I like--_

Severus’ orgasm crashed over him so fast it almost took him by surprise, and when he could breathe and see again, he was panting, his forehead resting against the cool tile, his limp cock in his hand. “Salazar help me,” he whispered. He sighed. At least he wasn’t going to have to resist temptation again. He doubted Potter would show his face again after last night.

After getting out of the shower, Severus went in search of food. As he passed Potter’s door he hesitated, contemplating knocking, but then thought better of it. _The less we see of each other the better. Perhaps he’s off on whatever excursion Ms Granger arranged for him._

The hotel had a decent restaurant, and, not in the mood to explore, Severus went there for breakfast. 

“Table for one?” asked the perky hostess. 

Severus glared at her. “Obviously.” 

She coughed. “Sorry, sir. But I only ask because the gentleman over there seems to be waving you over.” 

Turning to look behind him, Severus blinked when he saw Potter waving from a table. 

The hostess cleared her throat. “Would you still like a separate table?” 

“No,” said Severus, starting towards Potter’s table. “It’s fine.” 

As he approached, Potter smiled tentatively. “Good morning.” 

Severus settled into the chair across from him. “Is it?” he asked. 

Potter blushed, looking everywhere but at Severus. “Well, I admit it started out a bit rough.” He sighed. “I woke up at about six on the floor by the door with a pounding headache, and somehow managed to crawl to the bathroom, get some Hangover Potion -- thank Merlin Hermione packed for me -- and then went back to bed. By the time I woke up I felt much better and decided to come down for breakfast.” He took a big breath. “I owe you an apology, too, by the way.”

Severus went cold. “Is that so?” he sneered. 

Potter looked up at him, eyes narrowed. “Not for what I said,” he said firmly. “I don’t regret that. And for your information, I don’t do flings either.” 

Tension drained from Severus. “Then why do you owe me an apology?” 

“They way I attacked you...It was inappropriate and I didn’t take into account your feelings.” Reaching for a glass, Potter drank some juice. “Just because I’m interested in you doesn’t mean you’re interested in me, after all. I mean, why would you be? You’re sophisticated and experienced. What would you want with a wet-behind-the-ears kid?” 

Snorting, Severus sat back in his chair. “Don’t be ridiculous. And of course I am.” 

“Huh?” Potter blinked at him. “You’re what?”

“I’m _interested_.” Severus gave Potter a slow once-over, smirking as he blushed. 

Looking confused, Potter said, “Then why did you say no last night?” 

Pursing his lips, Severus decided to see how Potter would react to deliberate crudity. “Because I’ve never fucked a man who can’t say no, and I don’t intend to start now.” 

Potter’s mouth dropped open. “I can say no now,” he said quietly. 

“Yes, I suppose you can.” Severus waited. 

Potter’s eyes darkened. “But I choose to say yes instead.” 

Abruptly, Severus pushed away from the table. Potter rose with him. “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked as Severus all but dragged him out of the restaurant.

“Yes,” Severus ground out. “Which is why I’m about to satisfy that hunger.” 

Potter’s moan spurred him on. 

The lift ride seemed interminable, and, since there were other people present, Severus was careful to stand apart from Potter. Once they got to their floor, however, Severus clasped Potter’s hand and firmly led him to his room. 

“You’re sure about this?” Potter murmured as Severus let him in through his room’s wards. 

“I was sure last night,” said Severus, closing the door. “I just had to be sure that you were making a sober choice.” 

When he turned to face Potter it was to find him right there, eyes dark. “I’m sober,” he whispered. “Promise.” 

With a growl, Severus reached for him, pulling him close, and when their mouths touched it was magical, Severus feeling the jolt of awareness to his toes.

Potter moaned, backing Severus against the door. Severus’ tongue slid its way into Potter’s mouth to be welcomed by a soft moan, and by Potter’s tongue, which skimmed along it teasingly. 

Severus moved his hand down Potter’s back, cupping his arse. “Be sure,” he said against Potter’s lips. “I don’t do casual.” 

“Does this feel casual?” gasped Potter, rocking himself into Severus. 

It did not. It felt fabulous, in fact. As he kissed him, Severus edged Potter backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed, and then Potter was tumbling onto the mattress, looking thoroughly debauched and delicious. Severus followed him down, slipping his thigh between Potter’s parted legs as he covered him with his body. Plucking off Potter’s glasses, he placed them on the bedside table.

Smiling, Potter smoothed his hands up under Severus’ shirt, caressing his skin. “Too many clothes,” he mouthed on the skin of Severus’ throat. 

A quickly cast Disrobing Spell took care of that, and when Severus raised his head to drink in the sight of Potter in the bright light of day, he groaned. He’d thought about this for ages, having Potter spread out beneath him, pliant and panting. 

“What?” Potter looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “You’re not going to change your mind, are you?” 

Severus swallowed hard and, shifting, parted Potter’s legs with his hands. “Definitely not,” he said, casting a wordless Lubrication Charm. As his oil-slick fingers skimmed between Potter’s thighs and, after a brief squeeze of his cock, towards his hole, Potter became more vocal, and when he circled Potter’s rim with his thumb, Potter cried out.

“All right?” Severus murmured, not really worried. Everything about Potter’s body language screamed pleasure.

“Fuck. Yes!” Potter’s hiss and the way he arched up against Severus was gratifying. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Easier with you on your hands and knees,” Severus ground out, fighting not to come from the sight of Potter trying to ride his thumb. 

“Want to see you.” Potter’s eyes were heavy lidded, his plump lower lip caught in his teeth. “See you come.” 

Unable to resist, Severus dipped his head, plundering Potter’s mouth with his, sucking that tempting lip into his mouth and, when they separated, he rested his forehead against Potter’s. “Hold yourself open for me, then,” he said, eyes boring into Potter’s. 

Potter moaned. Shifting, he did as Severus asked, spreading his legs open as Severus thrust two fingers in to prepare him. 

Pushing back away from Potter long enough to drape his legs over his shoulders, Severus lined himself up and slowly pressed inside. 

Potter was slick, tight, and as Severus worked the tip of his cock inside, it took all he had not to come from the squeeze of those muscles. “Salazar,” he ground out, holding on to sanity by the thinnest of threads. 

His breathing sped up, as did Potter’s, although Potter’s erection had flagged slightly. _Probably from the shock of penetration,_ Severus thought, and then even that thought unravelled as Potter seemed to come undone, arching his back and throwing his head back as his body attempted to take Severus deeper.

With a guttural moan, Severus shoved deep, practically bending Potter in half.

“Yes!” Potter shouted, his hands fisting the sheets. “Fuck!” 

Severus pulled out, then thrust his way back in, trying to move as slowly as possible to allow Potter to adjust, but it was an impossibility. Pleasure thrummed through him in waves, seemingly emanating from where he was connected to Potter, and all too soon his rhythm went rough and he was coming, pouring himself into Potter’s body as his body shuddered through its release.

Potter hadn’t come, though, so as soon as Severus could breathe again, he moved down Potter’s body and, without preamble, swallowed his cock. 

“Holy fuck!” Potter shouted, bucking up into Severus’ mouth. “Oh God!” 

It wasn’t long until Potter’s cock was pulsing, emptying into Severus’ mouth. Potter’s hand came to rest on Severus’ head. “Christ, you’re good at that,” he moaned. 

Pulling off his softening cock, Severus smirked up at him. “Lots of practice.” 

Reaching down, Potter dragged him up into his arms. “So, do I get to practice soon?” 

Severus’ cock twitched. “Most definitely.” He smiled into Potter’s eyes. “Shall we start now?” 

~

Harry shifted, his eyes opening to bright sunlight. “Ow!” he moaned, covering his face with his arm. “Bright.” 

“As it’s the middle of the day in the tropics, it should be,” came a voice from the direction of the patio.

Sitting up in bed, Harry groped for his glasses and, putting them on, looked over at Snape, who was wearing a dressing gown and standing by the window. “What time is it?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

“About two in the afternoon.” Turning to face him, Snape walked closer. “I dragged you away from breakfast. You must be hungry.” 

Harry scooted back until he was resting against the headboard. “I hadn’t really thought about it,” he said. Just then his stomach rumbled and he smiled. “I guess I am, though.” 

“I thought we could order room service.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry pulled the sheet around him. “Good idea.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, why?” Harry pulled his knees to his chest. “What’s wrong?” 

“You had mentioned exploring the island,” said Snape. “And Ms Granger provided you with a long list of activities to occupy your time. I don’t want to interfere with that.” 

Harry smiled. “Trust me, I’m fine if I don’t see any more of the island and we spend the remainder of our time here shagging.” He coughed. “Although I would like to nip over to my bedroom for a change of clothes occasionally.” 

“Of course.” Snape sat on the edge of the bed, his dressing gown gaping open to reveal his chest. “We don’t have to stay here. We can shift to your room if it would make you more comfortable.” 

Recalling the voyeuristic mirror, Harry shook his head. “No, I’m fine staying here.” As Snape’s raised an eyebrow in inquiry, he explained. “The hotel mirror seems to be a bit too interested in my love life.” He shuddered.

“Ah.” Snape hummed. “Since I’ve not heard a peep from the mirrors in this room, perhaps this is the better choice.” 

Harry smiled. “Plus, I’m rather fond of the view in this room.” 

Snape turned his head to glance out the window. “I suspect it’s the same as yours.” 

“Nope.” Leaning forward, Harry clasped Snape’s hand in his, entwining their fingers. “Very different and infinitely better.” 

And Snape’s response, while not verbal, was very satisfying. 

It was twelve days later to the minute when they arrived, hand in hand, at the Ministry’s Office of International Portkeys’ lobby. Harry, who had expected to be met by his friends, wasn’t surprised to see Hermione and Ron waiting. He was a bit gobsmacked when he saw several members of the press there, too, however. His fingers tightened reflexively on Severus’.

The moment she saw him, Hermione waved her wand, and they were surrounded by a Privacy Shield. “Harry!” Her gaze flicked to Severus, and to their joined hands and she raised an eyebrow. “And Professor Snape.” 

“Ms Granger.” Severus’ voice probably sounded normal to her, but Harry could tell he was nervous. He rubbed his thumb along the back of Severus’ hand in reassurance. “Mr Weasley.” 

“Hey, Hermione! Ron.” Harry hugged them both with his free arm, then, nodding towards the reporters, who were trying to take photos and shout questions in vain, he said, “I guess they found out I was gone, hm?” 

“Yes.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Although not before publishing some pretty outlandish things.” 

“Yeah.” Ron shook his head. “It got bad, mate. They even claimed that Hermione had you shackled in the basement performing lewd sex acts. It was the last straw.” 

“Don’t tell me. Skeeter again?” At their nods, Harry groaned. “Bloody hell.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about her,” said Hermione. 

Harry bit his lip. “What did you do?” 

Hermione hummed. “Let’s just say that little bugs like her do not respond well to insecticide.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “You didn’t!” 

“She sneaked into the Office of International Portkeys to scan the records, so I deposited enough poison on your records that if she ever tries to become a beetle again, it will be lethal.” 

Harry blinked. “But couldn’t that hurt someone else?” 

Hermione shrugged. “Not really. The dose is tiny to a human. She’ll be fine as long as she stops sneaking about in bug form.” She sighed. “And it’ll wear off in a few years, but don’t tell her.” 

“Remind me never to upset you,” Severus murmured. 

Hermione tilted her head at them. “And now I see why you didn’t show up for any of the tours I arranged for you, Harry,” she said. She smiled faintly. “I suppose I’ll forgive you this time.” She stared at Severus. “As long as you understand that if anything bad happens to Harry, it happens to you, too.” 

“Hermione!” Harry gasped. 

“It’s fine,” said Severus. He smirked. “I’d expect no less from the brightest witch of the age.” He raised an eyebrow at Ron. “No threats from you?” 

Ron snorted. “If you haven’t figured out that Hermione’s the most dangerous one of the three of us, Snape, then there’s no hope for you. Me? I’d just punch you. _She’s_ the one who will mess up your life.” 

“Indeed.” Far from looking upset, however, Severus simply nodded. “That seems fair.” He stared out at the sea of reporters. “So, shall we see if we can persuade that lot how dangerous Ms Granger can be with the resources of an ex-Death Eater and Potions master at her disposal?” He shared a smirk with Hermione. 

Laughter bubbled up in Harry’s throat. “Damn. I think we just found a way out of our press problems, guys.” 

Hermione linked arms with Ron and grinned. “You know,” she said just before she cancelled the Privacy Shield and they started towards the reporters. “You could be right.”

~


End file.
